


Dance of Extinction

by yumesangai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Character Death, It's a zombie apocalypse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Survival, people die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumesangai/pseuds/yumesangai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you don’t fight, you die".</p><p>It's the end of the world and life is not about living, it was a dance of extinction of them or your own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It’s not Russian Rolet if your life goes for two

**Author's Note:**

> Original pt-br
> 
> Translated by: Me  
> Revised Version by: GalStyx. | Thank you so much!!
> 
> ***
> 
> Hello! I just want to say that english is not my first language and it's my first EXO fanfic!  
> Other characters will appear but for now the tags include the first 3 chapters.
> 
> ***
> 
> Trigger Warning: #characterdeath #hunhan

"N-no, there has to be a way... I can do it. I-I know I can".

Sehun hands were shaking so violently he couldn’t even open the door of the cabinet to search for a goddam aid kit.

"Shit". – Heavy tears were streaming down his face as he punched the door that made a clic and finally opened. It was empty.

Luhan coughed, his lips curved in a sad smile. They had already looked everywhere in the house.

"Hun, it’s over for me, let’s just accept it".

"Shut up. We can just cut your foot and I can carry you. It’s gonna work, I know it".

"I don’t wanna be handicapped". He laughed humorless, like it was a joke, like Sehun wasn’t really thinking about it.

Like his ankle wasn’t marked with bites, purple with pus and blood still leaking from the wound. Like there weren’t purple and blue lines coming up his legs until up his chest.

A sign that the infection had already spread and probably reached in his heart.

It was the end of the line.

Luhan leaned back on a soft pillow at least he was in a comfortable bed. He always asked to die sleeping. Isn't that what most people wanted?

Something calm and painless?

Maybe it was painless.

He wasn’t feeling anything.

"Hun, let’s be realistc. It’s not going to work". He just need him to stop. Stop crying, shaking, just stop trying at all.

"Yes it will". He wasn’t listening. He didn’t wanted to.

"Hun".

Sehun continued to open drawers and toss useless things on the floor. He probably would toss all the canned food he could find because none of that could save his best friend’s life.

He would probably toss all the food available in the word if that means he could have Luhan with him.

Healthy, as it should be.

"Sehun".

He stopped. His knees hit the floor on the messy room. Shoulders shaking, hands covering up his face, nails digging his skin. Nothing matters. Crying wasn’t gonna change anything. He was just losing time and he knew, but he couldn’t control himself.

"Hun, I just want to spend some time with you. Don’t deny me that".

Sehun crossed the room on his knees until he got close the bed. Like he was paying clemency or something.

On his mind, he asked God. Any God, a merciful one that could help him. Soft fingers were caressing his head.

"Hun, look at me, let’s talk".

"I can save you. I know I can make it work". His eyes shinned with hope. Dilated pupils, it was a delusion and deep down he knew it.

There was nothing he could do. It wasn’t like in the movies.

"I want you to promise me something, Sehun-ah".

He didn’t answered. He just nodded, he couldn’t speak in that moment. Luhan continued caressing his hair.

"You’re strong".

Sehun denied. Tears were still falling.

Luhan smiled.

"Yes you are. You are the strongest one and you are gonna be the last man standing".

"No, not without you".

"I believe in you. All your wounds will help you to grow up. You’re alive so just keep fighting and living".

Sehun climbed on the bed and laid down next to Luhan, the other boy hugged him as he could. Sehun’s body was shaking.

"Hun".

He looked at him.

Luhan took a gun from behind his pillow. Sehun’s eyes widened.

"No!". He screamed loud almost falling off the bed.

"I’m not going to turn".

It was the end of the line. It shouldn’t be humanly possible to still have tears to cry, Sehun probably had drowned a universal stock and would die dehydrated. Maybe he was hitting the end of the line. He couldn’t stop sobbing.

"Can you do it for me?"

Sehun was sincere and denied shaking his head. Another smile from Luhan, which he didn’t deserved.

"I don’t have any more strength in me, I need yours".

Luhan putted the gun in Sehun’s hand. It was not the first time he held one, but right now, it seemed heavier. Too heavy.

Maybe it was the weight of Luhan’s life. His hands were shaking. He tossed the gun from one hand to another like he was trying to find the perfect balance or measure something.

"Hun".

Sehun closed his eyes. He wanted to keep that voice in his heart forever. The softness in his voice and the way he said his name, a nickname, only used by him. Everything they have being through, Sehun always loved Luhan, it was platonic though. Luhan didn’t see him the same way.

Nothing really matters now.

Not in this world.

Sehun exhaled the air he didn’t even knew he was holding.

His hands stopped shaking. His thumb pulled the hammer and his hand were firm on the grip, his finger didn’t even touch the trigger.

He opened his eyes.

A peaceful smile adorned Luhan’s lips, the tiredness visible, waiting.

"You stayed with me in the best moments of my life and continued on my side even on the worst. I wouldn’t change a thing if I could. You’re the brother I never had".

Sehun smile. Platonic until the very end. Maybe it was for the best. No disillusion. No alternative universe, just life the way it’s supposed to be.

Cruel.

"Han". He had all his attention in that moment. "I love you".

He didn’t have to confess his feeling in that last moment, but he wanted to say something sincere, he wanted to give his heart to him. For the last time.

His eyes smiled.

"I know".

Sehun nodded. That was it.

Luhan closed his eyes.

Sehun raised his hand.

"I’m gonna be the last man standing". He repeated the words.

"You’re gonna be the last man".

"Hyung, thank you for everything".

Luhan smiled.

Sehun pulled the trigger.


	2. On the top of the universe there's only on person and it's not God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol and Baekhyun appear for the first time fighting and they met Sehun along the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger: #baekyeol #Sehun

Do you know what kill humans?

Maybe you think of a virus or these walking creatures in decomposition that the only instinct is to feed of human flesh.

But if 80% of the decrease in the population it’s the result of this new cycle of evolution or degenerative… 15% it’s man’s own fault.

Of his individualist instinct of survival.

That his own life is worth more than anyone else. Like everybody is not desperately trying to find a secure place, with peace, a routine that is not running and hiding.

But people choose to kill other humans. 

Why?

For more food. For a better shelter. For security. For preservation.

But some people still have faith in humanity.

― Chanyeol, can you be more rational!?

Baekhyun was tired, they were walking for more than one day searching for supplies, for a drugstore that still has a useful thing. For a goddman advil.

― Baek, I’m sorry, but I did not ask for you to come along. 

Chanyeol was starting to get pissed off, but even when he was close to losing his mind he was still polite and it just makes Baekhyun on the verge of screaming.

― No, but... – If there were one real thing in this world it was that wherever Chanyeol went Baekhyung would follow him. Even more in a world full of walking creatures that ate humans. – You need someone to protect your back, what if you found a place that is full of those things?

― I’ll think of something. I always have a plan.

― Ok, but... I don’t want to be insensible or anything, but you are risking your life for goddman pills to a blind girl that’s sick. I just don’t get it. 

― Baek, every life is worth saving.

But you are the only one that matters to me. He wanted to say, but he would not, that was just him being selfish and Chanyeol was everything but selfish. 

He was the most selfless guy and perhaps the most foolish.

Some people are just too good for this world.

#OH SEHUN  
There’s a moment that finding food is not that easy and your body is tired, your mind is tired, physically, emotionally in every possible way. And you find those walkers, with more hungrier than you, with an unlimited stock of energy and most likely with an endless hunger.  
Your movements are slow, the backpack you carry is heavier, your feet’s are sore and the sleep deprivation is starting to affect your ability to make decisions, you can fall in the middle of the street any moment.

Sehun stumble in some wreckage and fall sitting, he tries to get up but his body won’t work, his eyes are heavy.

That is a pathetic way of dying.

You’re gonna be the last man standing.

He opens his eyes and he sees Luhan.

― You promise didn’t you Hun?

Sehun closed his eyes again. Just for a few minutes, he just needed a couple more minutes.

― Hun. - Luhan didn’t talk to him like that, not with that tone. Luhan was always kind and carrying.

Sehun straightened up better against the wall. Sleep was easy, it was all he needed.  
He fell asleep. In a dreamless world.

― I think he’s dead.

― Nop, he’s breathing.

― Maybe he’s dying.

― He probably just fainted, look how thin he is. 

Fingers caressed his hair, in a soft way, but it was different. It was a different feeling, a different touch. Sehun awoke startled.

― Hey, hey, it’s alright.

Two faces. Living and not in decomposition. Sehun blinked a few times to adjust his vision.

He raised his arms in a defensive sign.

They didn’t look like they were much older them him, but hey were two. A guy with raven hair and a nice smile, it reminded him, and another one, a brunette, shorter with a serious expression, arms crossed.

― What’s your name? – The guy with the nice smile asked. 

― Sehun. – Last names were not important anymore. Also didn’t matter if they were older, everyone was survivals. 

― Chanyeol. – He pointed to himself. - Baekhyun. – He pointed to the other guy that just nodded.

― Ok.

― You alright?

― Were you bitten? - Baekyun asked taking a meticulous step forward.

Sehun got up, making Chanyeol copy his movement. Chanyeol was probably four centimeters taller.

― No.

― Show me, take off your shirt.

Sehun arched his eyebrow. Make me. But he didn’t say out loud.

― Baek. - Chanyeol warned.

― What? I just want to make sure.

― We have a camp or more or less like one if you want to come with us. We have some food and comfortable beds. – Chanyeol changed the subject.

― Thanks but no thanks. - Sehun took his backpack from the ground.

― Are you alone? You can bring your friends. – Chanyeol insisted.

― I don’t have any.

― With this attitude sure you don’t. - Baekyun whispered.

― You have food? – He was worried, which was strange. Why would he care? Everyone needed to survive now that the world had fewer resources and probably people would start killing for food if they weren’t already.

Sehun narrowed his eyes and in a fast movement, he took the knife from his pocket. Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol aside and raised his gun.

It was unfair.

― We don’t want to steal. If we wanted we wouldn’t bother to wake you.

Sehun stared at them. Chanyeol seemed exasperated, it was not supposed to be that way.

― Ok. - Sehun puts the knife away reluctantly.

Baekhyun continued with the gun raised in Sehun’s direction like he wanted to make a point or probably because the boy was looking at him with hateful eyes. He could test if there was ammunition. Maybe there wasn’t, but maybe was a risk he was not willing to take, but the two strangers didn’t need to know that.

Chanyeol put his hand over Baekhyun’s to make him put the gun down. Maybe he wanted to prove something.

Both of them wanted it.

Sehun understood, one of them was prepared for everything in this world, suspicious and more propense to make the harsh decisions. The other one… maybe a good leader, a wise person, a recruiter. But he needs someone like Baekhyun, fearless. Sehun would like them if he hadn’t his own demons to carry.

― You don’t need to come with us.

― Obviously.

― But it’s not safe to walk alone. 

― Groups are not safe either. 

― Self-experience?

― I’m not here to open my heart to you.

― I respect that. - Chanyeol seems convinced that he couldn’t change the boy’s mind. It was kinda sad.

He was alone, he was young and was found lying in the rubble of a house. Anyone could found him. Anything.

― Thank you for waking me. 

― Wait. We found something, you can take some.

Chanyeol reached for something on his backpack. Sehun looked suspicious, Baekhyun was staring with one of his hands on his back, probably were the gun was hidden.

It was protein bars.

Sehun almost drolled.

― They are good, they left only the banana flavor that’s not the best one, but they can replace a meal, but if you hadn’t eaten anything then the effect it’s not gonna be the same, but if you can eat something before, they’ll help.

― You said you have a camp, don’t you have more people who need it?

Sehun was not a selfless guy, he wasn’t one to give up food for other people, not on this world, but perhaps it was because of this ridiculous polite guy fault, someone who still ingrain a sincere personality.

A protector.

― Yeah, but you’re gonna be on the run, it means you need it more.

Chanyeol was a strange person.

― You’re weird. - Sehun accepted. Chanyeol gave him five protein bars. Too much. He didn’t complain though.

― Shouldn’t you be more thankful? - Baekhyun asked with crossed arms and frowning.

― Thanks, but I have nothing to return the favor. 

― Don’t need it.

― An advice? Stop being kind.

― Never. – He answered with a smile.

Sehun rolled his eyes, and looked one last time in Baekhyun’s direction, he just nodded. The two strangers got off the house. Sehun waited until they disappeared into his vision. He sat on the porch and ate one protein bar and followed in the opposite direction.

Maybe if the world were still normal, they could have been friends, Luhan would have liked the Chanyeol guy and Sehun would probably get along with Baekhyun.

Sehun decided to follow the road he was pretty sure we wouldn’t be so lucky to find good persons. They were almost in extinction.

*****

― You think if we insisted a bit more he would come along? 

― No... Maybe.

― I think it was a mistake not trying to persuade him.

― Doesn’t matter now.

― We should try harder next time.

― Hn.

It was not like Baekhyun didn’t care about others, but he couldn’t understand the protection Chanyeol offered for everyone, mainly for the ones that didn’t have a chance to survive in this world, for those who were not able or were too afraid to fight.

The house they were now couldn’t be used as shelter anymore. There was no longer anything in the stores and they had to travel for more than one day to try to find food and no sign of medicine.

Along with them were a family with two kids, a couple of elders, a blind girl with high fever and a grandpa in a wheelchair.

Baekhyun knew they were on a dead end, all those people but not him and Chanyeol, they could climb a wall and run to the next challenge.

― Yeol, we need to leave.

― I know.

― Just us.  
Their fingers intertwine and they slept, one beside the other. They were all they had in this world. And it was all that Baekhyun needed.

They slept like that, one next to each other. And it was everything Baekhyun needed.

But there was something crucial they didn’t understand. And they found out too late, but like they say, all learning is valid, but when it comes to the end of the world, every learning has consequences.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol woke up with screams inside the house. It was dawn and there was no electricity, the candle had extinguished

― What the hell is happening? – Baekhyun stood up and took the gun from behind the pillow.

― Don’t leave. – Chanyeol pushed him aside, to go back to the bed as he stood up.

He managed to light another candle.

Baekhyun grabbed his wrist.

― You’re not going anywhere without me.

They didn’t have time for that. To analyze one another when hell breaks loose, instinct comes first. Less kindness and more survival.

Someone was knocked over the door of the room and fallen on his back while two children. Two former children devoured his bowels. The man screamed, tilted his head back, his eyes looked in both of them. 

The man, a father was agonizing on the floor. He was dying before them, he raised his hand like they could do anything to help, to stop the children and save him.

Baekhyun could have sworn he was deaf he did not hear screams anymore nor grunts that those two were making or anything else that was going on downstairs.

― Let’s go!

Chanyeol pulled him by the arm, they passed running alongside the two, one decided to continue engaging with the open party, but the other turned her teeth chattering toward them.

They went down the stairs, a few candles were still lightened in the room and they could see that there was no one left alive. And all those former people stood up and started walking toward them. The blind girl had her jaw painted in blood, the mother had overhung the left arm side, bitten, dripping blood.  
The smell was disgusting.  
The man in the wheelchair was lying on the ground, half of his face was open.  
Baekhyun panicked and shot the mother, then the child coming down the stairs that almost had her rotten hand in Chanyeol’s arm, then the blind girl.  
They ran out of the house. Baekhyun tripped on the curb and fell back on the asphalt. Chanyeol used a mattock that was lying on the grass to hit some errant that arose, probably attracted by the sound of the gunfire.  
Chanyeol’s hands were shaking, the mattock was naturally heavy, but now it seemed even more.

― We need to get our things.

Baekhyun was crouched on the floor throwing up.

― I’ll take our bags. – He said catching his breath.

― N-no, I’ll come with you. 

― I’ll be back. – He didn’t wait for an answer. He squeezed the mattock on his hands and batter in.

Baekhyun closed his eyes hard he cowered on the ground and hidden his face between his knees. He did not know he was holding back tears, his body just trembled and salty tears fell heavily.

He was not as strong as he thought.

In this world, he swears he would protect Chanyeol with his own life, he was his everything. But when he saw those girls, all those people, he knew them, not so well, not like Chanyeol, but…

The boy. Sehun. That boy sustained a serious look at all the time, the look of someone who had been through hell and back.

Baekhyun got up.

Sehun looked like he had lost something. A flame. Something precious. His half.

Baekhyun would not lose. Not him.

It was them against the world.


End file.
